The Leotrun-Silverkin Feud
The Leotrun-Silverkin Feud was a family feud of the Everric in which two enemy families re-emerged after years of dormancy and attacked after spurring from Aralius Everric who led the enemy armies. This was also known as the Aralius Conflicts. The main leaders of this conflict were Gabriel M. Everric and Aralius Everric. Factions The House of Everric The Everric Family or the House of Everric were the main participants in this battle, as it had spurred from an interclan feud, and the main leader from each side. The Participants are as follows: *Gabriel M. Everric- The eldest son of Aralius and Everric Family's Arch-Mage and eventually Grandmaster Wizard. *Alia Everric- The wife of Gabriel M. Everric **Cyrus Everric- The son of Gabriel M. Everric and Alia Everric. **Rebecca Everric- The wife of Cyrus Everric, their children were barred from participating by mutual decision of Cyrus and Rebecca. *Alexander Everric- The blooded son of Aralius, he is the middle child of Aralius. *Maria Everric- The former wife of Thomas, taken in and wed by Alexander. **Ingram Everric- The adoptive son of Alexander and the biological son of Thomas, making him technically a nephew. *Michael Everric- The youngest son of Aralius, and the last of Aralius' sons. *Firia Everric-Iorwerth- The Wife of Michael **Garrick Everric- The son of Firia and Michael, a powerful mage. ** Annabelle Everric *** Claude Everric *Rennik Lorde- The family's Vanguard at the time, a powerful arcane mage. The Enemy Alliance The Enemy Alliance consisted of three factions, the Everric and two enemy houses, and they found themselves serving under the command of Aralius, even though they had been enemies for some time, Tamoras convinced them otherwise. The Everric Splinter The Everric Splinter was led by Aralius Everric and consisted of a few different people, most of them just being followers who wanted a part in being in Aralius' stead. *Aralius Everric- The main leader of the splinter faction of the Everric, a crazy man, and a Lich. *Damon Ayers-Everric- The bastard son of Aralius and the head of his acolytes. *Aralian Acolytes *Aralius' Undead *Tamoratian Undead *Tamoratian Demons The House of Leotrun The House of Leotrun are a longstanding "Zamorakian" enemy of the Everric, and they mostly just sent their mages. *Taleborne Leotrun *Leo Leotrun *Taleas Leotrun *Laurel Leotrun *Tarkus Leotrun *Leotrun Soldiers *Leotrun Mages *Undead The House of Silverkin The House of Silverkin are a longstanding "Saradominist" enemy of the Everric, and they mostly sent their soldiers and priests rather than higher members of the family. *Elias Silverkin- The Eternal Patriarch of the Silverkin, and a powerful Lich. *Elliot Silverkin *Enders Silverkin *Elise Silverkin *Eliana Silverkin *Undead Casualties Everric *Gabriel M. Everric- Slain by Aralius and his own Over-Exertion. *Aberthorn Everric- Slain by Aralius in single combat. *Roron Everric- Slain by Aralius. *Johnathan Everric- Slain by Aralius. *Erantius Everric- Slain by Aralius. *Lycia Everric- Slain by Aralius. *Thomas Everric- Slain by Aralius. *Maria Everric- Driven mad by Aralius. *Annabelle Everric- Murdered by Aralius. Everric (Splinter) *Countless Undead *The majority of Aralian Acolytes Leotrun *Tarkus Leotrun- Slain by Rennik Lorde along with many undead and his phylacteries are crushed. *Countless Undead *Random Modern Family Members Silverkin *Enders Silverkin- Slain by Alexander Everric in battle. *Elise Silverkin- Slain by Michael Everric in battle. *Countless Undead *Random Modern Family Members Background In times past, the Everric family had a few main enemies, namely in their roots. The Leotrun and Silverkin houses were founded when the Everric were founded, and they saw themselves somewhat as the antithesis of the family. When the Everric had faded into history in the middle of the God Wars, the Silverkin and Leotrun faded as well. Events *Aralius Everric's wife, Portia dies from a strange disease a few months after Michael Everric, his youngest son was born. This slowly left Michael and the older two sons, Alexander and Gabriel more distant. *Aralius Everric descends slowly, and then very quickly into madness; he became more erratic and strange as time went on. *Aralius Everric is taught how to eat souls and transform by "Nicholas Rayne", becoming an anonymous feared murderer and Lich. *Aralius discovers Tamoras, an ancient Witch King and Lich as well as an enemy to the famiy, and learns more secrets from him. *Aralius disappears for years, leaving his sons, Gabriel, Michael and Alexander unknowing of his location. Aralius' siblings begin to search for him, but to no avail. *Aralius Everric emerges from his tower, now more powerful than his father and his siblings combined. *Aralius kills his father, Aberthorn, and proceeds to ignites a small family feud. *Brothers and sisters of Aralius: Roron, Johnathan, Erantius, Lycia and Thomas all set off after Aralius. *After a few years of searching and fighting, the Leotrun and Silverkin families re-emerge and start to support Aralius, who had gained his own following. *Aralius is found by his siblings, who he kills after a long duel atop the Everric Tower. *Aralius retrieves his bastard son, Damon-Ayers Everric. *Thomas Everric's son, Ingram is found by Alexander Everric, who adopts the fourteen year old as his own. Alexander takes Thomas' wife, Maria, as his own as well. *After the killing of his siblings, Aralius is found and defeated in single combat by his son, Arch-Mage Gabriel M. Everric, and is sealed away in a glass orb. Subsequently the Leotrun and Silverkin families are once again pushed back. Gabriel takes over the tower and keeps Aralius in a glass orb. *A year later, Aralius escapes with the aid of Elias Silverkin, a powerful lich, and returns with a vengeance. *Upon discovery, he is once again defeated by Gabriel M. Everric and the family's then Vanguard, Rennik Lorde. Aralius is once again sealed away. *A few years later, Cyrus' children, Rachel, Cyril, Ronin and Mark were sent to retrieve Aralius' orb from Gabriel's tower. Mark subsequently frees Aralius by mistake and the children escape to find Gabriel and Cyrus. *Aralius' first visit was paid to Garrick Everric, now a valued member of the Wizard's Guild. After the arrival of Firia and Michael, a battle ensues and the seal on Aralius' forehead is broken, unleashing his multitude of undead. *Gabriel, Cyrus, Samantha Leotrun, Rennik Lorde and other members of the family arrive. They fight off the undead army as well as some of Aralius' acolytes. Soon enough, Gabriel, Cyrus and Alexander fend off Aralius, making him flee after a near defeat on the Everric's side. *The Everric establish a new family system and Gabriel M. Everric is established as the Grandmaster of the Everric, whilst others are appointed in different places and the Arch-Mage position is occupied by Alexander Everric while Michael takes the Patriarch position. *The Silverkin and Leotrun families re-emerge, prepping themselves for battle after a request from Aralius, and the urging of Tamoras. A small scale war is ignited once more, and it rages on for six more years without any side having an advantage. *Tamoras gets a hold of Alexander's wife, Maria, and drives her crazy, causing her to commit suicide. *During the fighting, Aralius manages to capture Annabelle, the wife of Garrick. When Garrick came to find her, he mortally wounded Annabelle and she died in Garrick's arms in front of Claude as well. *Garrick entered an enraged state, nearly defeating Aralius, who was forced to retreat after taking a beating, and the ferocity of the Everric was unmatched at this time, the Leotrun and the Silverkin were pushed back. *Aralius and Tamoras had become desperate, this time, Aralius brought his armies, his final solution on one large scale attack on Yanille. *Meeting them was Gabriel M. Everric, the now Grandmaster, Alia, Cyrus, Michael, Firia, Garrick, Claude, Alexander, Rennik Lorde and Samantha Leotrun. A large-scaled battle ensued with Gabriel, Michael and Cyrus leaving to face Aralius. *After a long duel, Cyrus and Michael were knocked away and unconscious, Aralius fought against Gabriel in a one vs one setting. Eventually, Aralius attempted to kill Cyrus and Michael with a bolt of lightning, to which Gabriel intervened with a disruption shield that held for only moments before the bolt burned through and hit his chest, burning a small hole there. *Gabriel used up the last bit of his strength to both subdue Aralius, as his wound was mortal. He had sacrificed himself to save his son and his brother, as well as to subdue Aralius. After Aralius had been sealed into this new crystal orb, Gabriel collapsed along with the ball. *Alia, Gabriel's wife and the rest of the family that were present at the battle rushed to him, Alia held onto his lifeless body. Gabriel's mantle, one with a symbol that had been passed on for generations, was given to Cyrus. *Cyrus was later appointed the Grandmaster of the family by Rennik Lorde-Everric, and the Orb that Aralius was held in was left in Gabriel's tower once again, Cyrus took the tower and thus, the conflict ended, but it left many hearts broken and many open wounds. *Under the new family system, the Everric prospered, but they didn't seem to recover, as only more problems would come. Trivia Category:Wars Category:Everric Family